


Locked Doors

by HecatesKiss



Series: Serpent & Snitch Series [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and the Dark Lord locked in the throne room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Doors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordVoldemort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordVoldemort/gifts).



> I do not own Harry Potter. Not J.K. Rowling. Not beta'd. Not making a knut. 
> 
> My Lord *bows her head*  
>  **Not Safe For Work Material**
> 
>  
> 
> ~ * ~  
> Due to infringement Issues with another site, this fic may eventually become locked to members only. Just a warning. 
> 
> No part of this story may be reproduced, copied, modified or adapted, without the prior written consent of the author.~ dated 27-08-2014  
> ~ * ~

Harry sucked in a deep breath and blinked, biting down briefly on his lower lip. His palms were sweating. His stomach was jumping. But he wanted to… he licked his lips. The Dark Lord sat on his throne seemingly lost in thought.

Checking the room again for the fifth time, he drew a slow breath. He wanted this. He really, really wanted this. He and the Dark Lord were the only two in the room. Harry took a shallow breath, dragged up his Gryffindor courage and muttered three spells in quick succession. The Dark Lord stood and snarled as his wand slid to hand.

Harry stepped from the shadows and sank easily to his knees, head bowed. He heard the man hiss out a breath. “If there is true need, my Lord, the doors will open.”

“Another plot to kill me, little one?”

“No, my Lord.” Harry responded, laying his wand on the floor in front of him and folding his hands into his lap. Harry swallowed as the wand was levitated into the slender, pale fingers and the man pocketed it.

“Then why have you sealed the room? And…” The man trailed off as he sank back onto his throne. Harry lifted his head and emerald gaze met crimson. Harry shrugged slightly, the burgundy robe slipping from his shoulder. Harry watched the crimson gaze sharpen. He shrugged again and the other side went sliding down, baring pale flesh.

“Little one?”

Harry let the smile flicker onto his lips and took a shallow breath when the forked serpent tongue slid across pale lips. He crawled easily when the Dark Lord beckoned with a white hand. He bowed his head and paused, still on his knees one hand lifted to touch the black robe hem. He sucked in a quick breath when the robe was pulled away from his seeking fingers.

“With your…”

“Of course.” Voldemort hissed. Harry shifted back up onto his knees, the robe slipping past his hips. Harry gulped as a pale foot nudged his knees apart and then dragged open the robe, bearing him to his Lord’s firey gaze.

“Ah… so pretty. For me?” A hairless eyebrow lifted and that serpentine tongue flickered again as Harry blushed. He was hard under the Dark Lord’s seeking gaze.

“Yes my.. my Lord.” Harry’s teeth scraped over his bottom lip and he shivered. He lifted both hands slowly, inching towards the black silk. He watched for any sign of displeasure as he slowly parted the dark robe and then curled fingers around the blood heavy erection.  
“Ah. Yess. You want this. Go ahead little one.”

Harry lowered his head, his fingertips tracing across hot flesh. He licked his lips, flicking his gaze up. Crimson eyes were half-lidded and the man was panting slightly. Harry shivered and leaned forward. He let his tongue swipe gently across the weeping tip.

Harry shivered when white hands buried in his hair. He lapped again, then let his lips close over the top of his Lord. He moaned slightly at the second taste. Harry wiggled a little bit closer, wanting more.

Sucking gently, he took more into his mouth, relaxing his throat, wanting to take everything he could. He felt the Dark Lord arch slightly, hips rising. Harry clamped his hands automatically onto the Dark Lord’s legs, preventing him from being choked as the Dark Lord slid further into his mouth.

He drew back and glanced up, eyes questioning. The Dark Lord nodded. Harry licked his lips and the other man bent his head back and groaned. Harry stood when those fingers grabbed his arms and yanked him into the Dark Lord’s lap.

“No teasing, little one. Not now.”

“Yes m-” The rest of whatever Harry would have said was swallowed as the Dark Lord leaned forward and pushed his tongue into the younger man’s mouth. Harry whimpered as the other hand skimmed over his own throbbing need.

“So… little one? Are you going to come in my lap as you ride me?”

Harry’s head tipped back and he whined. The Dark Lord chuckled and slid a questing finger against the puckered entrance. He blinked when he realized how easily the finger slipped into his little one. Harry wiggled slightly.

“Please?” Harry panted.

“You were prepared for this. How… Slytherin of you.”

The Dark Lord lifted the slender man by his hips and Harry’s legs automatically parted. He cried out when the Dark Lord lowered him directly onto his length. One hand tangled into his hair and he was silenced by another fierce kiss.

“Ride, little one. That’s what you wanted, is it not?”

Harry shifted and groaned. It felt good. He shifted his hips up and then let himself slide back down. Voldemort automatically thrust up into him. Harry shifted again, the Dark Lord repeated the motion.

Harry cried out when the Dark Lord shifted his grip and stood. Harry wrapped his legs around Voldemort’s hips and buried his face against Voldemort’s shoulder as the man strode down the pair of stairs that led to the top of the dias. He took four quick steps and then pinned Harry’s back to a pillar.

“Oh fuck.” Harry gasped as pale hands bit into his hips and lifted him before the Dark Lord’s cock slammed into him. He met the burning crimson gaze with his own bright green and panted as the older man began to pound himself into his tight hole.

“You… are… mine.” Voldemort hissed, lowering his head to the side of Harry’s neck and biting down. Harry keened as teeth broke his skin and the Dark Lord started lapping at his blood.

“Yes, My Lord. Yes. Yes. Please. Oh god, please.”

Harry shuddered as the Dark Lord flexed his hips and slid deeper, pulled back and then slid in again. He mewled when his head hit the stone of the pillar behind him, but he really didn’t care. It was hot and hitting all the right places, and Voldemort had lapsed into hissing curses and…

Pleasure dragged white hot over him as teeth once more sank into his flesh. He arched as he felt the Dark Lord’s length begin to pulse deep inside him. He hissed out a breath when the Dark Lord became heavier against him for a moment. Harry blinked and opened his eyes as he felt the cock slip from between his legs. He whimpered slightly and wiggled, still pinned against the pillar.

The serpentine smile made him flush. “Is this what you imagined when you cast those locking spells?”

“If I said yes, what would you do, My Lord?”

Crimson eyes widened and and Harry laughed, wrapping his arms around Voldemort’s neck. He had a feeling that whatever business had been slated for today would be postponed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this was tailor written for the Dark Lord. And I do know he was pleased with it.


End file.
